


The Reckless and the Brave

by doublydaring



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, fluff fluff gallons of the stuff, im trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublydaring/pseuds/doublydaring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wasn’t expecting anyone at five in the morning that Wednesday but he woke to find someone sitting cross legged on top of his book shelf screaming and reading the dictionary.  AKA Jack and Alex go on a road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack wasn’t expecting anyone at five in the morning that Wednesday but he woke to find someone sitting cross-legged on top of his bookshelf screaming and reading the dictionary. Upon further inspection, just logical thought really, it was, in fact, Alex.  
“Hello, Jack dear how is your day going?” Alex smiled pleasantly.  
“What the fuck?”  
“I thought so.” Alex closed the dictionary and climbed carefully down. He laid next Jack humming. “How would you feel about a road trip?”  
“Sounds fun” Jack shrugged.  
“Good I packed for you let’s get going.” Alex practically dragged Jack out of his bed and into the car. Jack was, to say the least, not pleased but soon drifted back to sleep. Alex just drove smiling to himself. Jack’s quiet snoring was almost too cute for him to handle (key word being almost).  
When Jack woke again Alex was singing along to The Little Mermaid soundtrack like his life depended on it. Jack did not want to ruin this beautiful rendition so he watched quietly. When Alex was finished he clapped. Alex blushed, clearly unaware that Jack had woken up, but laughed it off.  
“Don’t be ashamed. You are in my opinion better than the original.” Alex just blushed more and kept driving. Jack swallowed, he was being creepy. “So... Where are we going?” Alex’s face lit up. He had obviously been waiting for Jack to ask this.  
“Good question. Any suggestions?” He was smirking do proud of himself. Jack sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

It only takes an hour for Jack to find himself sprawled out head in Alex’s lap whining.  
“I have to pee,” he complained for the 50th time in the last 2 minutes. Alex just rolled his eyes.  
“Two minutes Jack two minutes.” Jack reaches up and boops Alex’s nose. “Don’t distract the driver!” Alex screeches. Jack just giggles. They soon arrive at a gas station. Jack runs awkwardly towards the bathroom while Alex gets gas. Jack walks into the small gas station store. When he returns he has two bags with them. One of them is full of various gummy candies the other contains two bottles of water and a loaf of white bread. “I see you’re all about a balanced diet.” Jack dug through the bag of candy and dug out a bag. He read slowly off the bag.  
“Made with real fruit!” he smiled at Alex proud of himself. “I am conscious of my figure.” He gestured towards himself.  
“Now now no need to get offensive.” They were off again. Jack driving and Alex sitting with his legs tucked under him reading a map. They sit in comfortable silence for a while. “We should go to Ohio first.” Alex decides. Jack scoffs.  
“What, why?” for someone who travels most of their life Ohio does not seem the ideal place for a vacation spot.  
“I want to run through a field with my pants rolled up to my knees and flowers in my hair,” Alex said wistfully resting his head on his arms and staring out the window like the star of a dramatic music video.  
“That is an oddly specific desire plus I’m sure there are loads of fields closer than that.”  
“It’s not the same if we aren’t in Ohio. I need an authentic experience and we’ve been driving for four hours which according to Google means we are more than halfway there.” Alex looks at Jack with big cute puppy dog eyes.  
“Fine.” They drive. It takes them 3 or hour to reach the Ohio state line just as Google predicted. They drive for another hour Alex playing field assessor.  
“The grass is too short. It’s too brown. Too short again. DAMMIT OHIO GET YOUR FIELDS RIGHT!” Alex finds one the grass is yellow green and waist high. “STOP THE CAR JACK! STOP THE FUCKING CAR!” Jack slams the brakes panicked. “Thanks,” Alex says calmly as Jack pulls over still disheveled by Alex’s outburst. Alex takes off his shoes and sock and rolls up his jeans just as he imagined. He exits the car and collects flowers making a chain. Jack sits on the edge of the field watching him. When Alex finishes he place the crown delicately on his head.  
“Ha GAY!” Jack shouts obnoxiously.  
“You know it” Alex smirks at him, hands on his hips. Jack laughs nervously. “Ooh take a picture! Take a picture!” Jack sigh laughs (ya know what I’m talking about) and pulls out phone taking a picture as Alex frolics around. “OH MY GOD JACK! COME HERE!” Jack stands suddenly.  
“What!?”  
“It’s a BUNNY!” Alex squeals. Jack starts to breathe again.  
“You have to stop doing that I nearly died every time. Worrying me is getting old Alex.” Alex hugs him.  
“I’m sorry Jay. You can have my flowers.” Alex placed the crown on Jack’s head carefully. They drive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise it'll get happy again with kisses and all that jazz

The silence last’s for longer than Alex would have liked he knew something more was bothering Jack. He knew that boy up and down and there was no way he would ever go this long without talking. Jack was staring blankly at the road in front of them. To most he’d seem attentive but Alex knew he was deep in thought. They stop for gas half an hour later.  
“Sorry.” Jack says and exits the car. Alex buys another bottle of water and returns to the car. Jack is paying for the gas.  
“You shouldn’t apologize… it’s my fault you know. It’s sweet you care so much and I’m super sorry for scaring you.” Alex admits. “I’ll drive.” In 4 hours they are crossing into Indiana. Jack still hasn’t said a word. “Hey Jacky I’m really sorry but now you’re worrying me.” Alex parks the car and scoots over the divider into Jacks seat. “Come on what’s really bugging you.” He twirls Jacks hair around his fingers. Jack just shakes his head and tries to smile.  
“Nothing, I’m fine.” He lies. Alex sighs.  
“Tell me later.” He climbs over Jack and out of the car. They check into a cheap motel. Alex skipping to their room Jack giggling the whole way.  
“Alex why did you get a room with only one bed.” Alex scoffs.  
“I am not paying twice the price so you can mope around avoiding me.” Alex took off his jeans and got in the bed. “Get over here I’m cold.” Jack almost smiled and climbed in the bed. Alex snuggled into him. “I miss you Jack.”  
“I’m right here.”  
“You sure?” Jack thought, Alex slept.

Alex was scared. Jack's eerie silence enveloped them like a thick fog. Jack wakes the next morning Alex clinging to him, wide chocolate orbs stare into his own eyes.  
"What's wrong Jacky?" he asks his voice gravely from sleep.  
"Nothing Lex don't worry." Jack smiled reassuringly.  
"Bullshit. You know I can see right through you. You've barely talked since our little... Skirmish and you're all stiff and weird when you do say anything. Please Jack." Alex's eyes are watery as he pulls Jack closer.  
"I'm sorry Lex" Jack pushes Alex away and makes a move to stand. Alex grabs Jacks hand and kisses him. A temporary bliss fills the room but Jack pulls away. The door slams behind him and a muffled 'fuck' can be heard from their room. Alex slumps against the wall he feels like his heart is in a slowly closing vise. His stomach tightens as tears fall darkening the faded blue carpet. He shuts down panic encases him Jack, dearest Jack, lovely Jack, his best friend, the boy who always there as an anchor to an increasingly fragile Alex, was gone and Alex knew it was all his fault. Sobs course through Alex as he slides to the floor.

Jack sits in his car elbows on the steering wheel head in his hands. He can't just leave Alex but there's little else he can think to do. Jack doesn't really know why he's upset. He spent so many nights dreaming of this moment but the days he spent kicking himself for liking the older boy seemed to out weigh them. Years of 'you don't love Alex. you don't love Alex' pound against his skull. 

A sight all to familiar to Jack plays out before him as he opens the door. Alex curled up on the floor his breathing labored and strangled crying fills the room. He doesn't notice Jack entering the room, too focused on his struggle to regain control of himself. Jack sits down beside him stroking his hair whispering encouragement. Alex calms down. He's exhausted and is overcome by sleep as soon as he can breathe regularly again. Jack lifts him gently onto the bed and let's the boy sleep.

Jack always liked Alex whether it was as reckless 14 year olds or immature 27 year olds. He loved every inch of him from the way his hair stuck up funny to the dimples on his back to those ridiculously skinny legs. He loved the prickly stubble on his cheeks and the way his eyes lit up whenever he talked about Mars. He loved how kind we was and his dirty jokes, his seemingly endless vocabulary the majority of which Jack didn't understand. He loved his laugh his giggle his voice in general and to see Alex reduced to a sniveling mess crushed Jack. He had seen Alex like this before overcome by the anxiety it was awful to see such a charismatic boy shrink so small. He sat on the bed next to Alex nibbling on a florescent jelly fruit and listening to the quiet snores of the older man. Alex woke an hour later to Jack playing the floor is lava and quietly singing to himself. Jack smiles sheepishly at Alex. "Hey. I'm kind of in love with you and I'm sorry I ran away that was stupid."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whose computer is working!

"Come here" Alex gestured to the spot beside him in bed affectionately. Jack crawls under the covers with him humming happily. Alex buries his face in Jacks neck "I really thought I lost you there." he murmurs pressing soft kisses to the taller boy's collar bone. 

"I'm sorry" Jack replies softly.

"I am too. Let's get going." Alex stands up hopping around in an attempt to get his pants on.

"Rule number one if you can't get you pants fucking on they're too small." Alex just stuck his tongue out. Arm in arm they exit the hotel giggling at some awful jokes they've both told a thousand times and a semblance of normality seems to seep through them. It's better this way though and they both know it well. Jack drives as Alex still isn't completely 'stable'. The calm is appeasing and idle chit chat passes between them.

"Hey Jay?" Alex asks his voice taking a on semi seductive tone.

"Mmh?" Jack purrs. Alex smirks at him.

"You wanna know whats so great about the great lakes?" Jack raises an eyebrow.

"I can't even think of anything you could be trying to say."

"It's like a great lakes pick-up line like a nudge nudge we should totally go to the lakes thing." Alex shrugs.

"I'm going to pretend that makes sense. So which way to the great lakes amigo?"

"Up?"

"Geez Lex you're so helpful. Get the map dumbass." Jack teases.

"This map totally agrees with me the great lakes are definitely up."

"Don't make me drive your car into a tree."

"Fine fine turn right up here." Alex huffs. 

\/\/\/-*driving and navigating interlude*-\/\/\/

"You do not have any qualities that even begin to suggest you would be a better astronaut than me." Alex waves his hands around. They've been bickering for 10 minutes now. Jack has not come up with anything but still insists.

"I'm taller" He bluffs.

"That is inhibiting if anything height would not improve your aptitude for space travel." Alex retorts.

"I have no idea what that means but I strongly disagree."

"Oh my god." Alex sighs "You hate space for gods sake! Do you want to spend years there? Your logic surrounding this argument is entirely flawed!" Jack places a hand on Alex's leg. "Don't you dare if you think you're going to win this via sexual favors you're dead wrong."

"Woah dude space over sex? That's some serious commitment. I honestly don't know how I even stand you." Jack laughed. Alex bats Jacks hand away.

"I will not even touch you until you admit I'd make a better astronaut." Alex crosses his arms like an angry toddler.

"Sure man you know about space and all that." Jack admits passively. Alex throws his arms into the air.

"All for nothing! You little shit! Why?!" Jack's hand returns to Alex's thigh. "No! Stop! You're driving! Now is not the time!"


	4. Chapter 4

"There is so much corn Jack. It scares me who will eat all this corn?" Alex turns to Jack his eyes wide with fear.

"You know sometimes I think 'wow Alex is a really smart guy he's one of the smartest guys I know' and then you say things like that." Jack just shakes his head. "I don't get it."

"I just don't understand the corn." He pauses. "We should get a cat."

"You don't even like cats."

"But I want one."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Whatever." Alex shrugs. "How much longer until we get there?" Jack swears sometimes sometimes he's a whiny toddler.

"I don't know why don't you ask your phone or something." He humphs but pulls out his phone. 

"Ooh only about thirty minutes." He exclaims excitedly. "Do you think Lake Erie will be lean enough to swim in? It's the warmest and smallest of the great lakes!"

"How do you know this?" Jack asks. Alex just shrugs. "Do we even have swim suits?"

"Oh hun," Alex takes on his mom tone. "I got you covered. You seriously doubt my packing skills." 

"After touring with you for 12 years, yes." Alex fake gasps.

"I am deeply offended by your outlandish comment I feel it was vulgar and uncalled for. I was just trying to be a good traveling companion."

"Jeez man calm yourself." They've arrived at Lake Erie. 

"Can I kiss you?"

"You are asking me, Jack Barakat" and so Alex chuckles and presses their lips together. It's happened so many times before, back when only 300 people were watching, on live television, every other show but now no one is watching. This isn't is 'Jalex' this is Jack Bassam Barakat and Alexander William Gaskarth kissing in the leaf covered parking lot beside Lake Erie. This isn't for anyone. This is love.


End file.
